


Departure

by kaksinaisuus



Category: Free!
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaksinaisuus/pseuds/kaksinaisuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countdown has never felt this hard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

Sapphire orbs opened to the first light beams of the morning entering the room. They met the redhead’s sleeping face.

“For the first time in my life, I don’t want you to open your eyes. Maybe… If you keep them closed, they will still look at me the next morning” was the thought passed through his mind. Just when he opened his mouth to sigh, his blue eyes met the ruby.

“Hey…” said the redheaded boy.

Your smile. I will miss it so much.

“Hey… You have five hours left for you flight.”

“Oh… Really? That soon? I didn’t expect it to be that soon.”

The redheaded boy didn’t realize he said the words outloud.

“Yeah… Me,too. What do you want for breakfast?”

“I… I can get whatvever you will get.”

“Mackerel it is then?”

The redheaded boy smiled sadly. He knew the next morning he would wake up in a house without the smell of fish for breakfast. He would wake up alone. There would be nobody to ask him this question. There wouldn’t be Haru.

“Yes, mackerel it is.”

Haruka caressed the redhead’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Then let me get the breakfast ready.”

Before being able to get out, Haruka felt soft lips pressing against his.

“Haru… I love you.”

Everytime he heard these words, his heart was running crazy. He heard them before, many times, from the same soft lips. However, everytime it was feeling like the first.

“Rin… I love you,too but I should go to kitchen so you won’t miss your flight.”

“Something’s not right with his smile” thought Rin. Haruka was never the type who laughed so much or even smile. When he smiled, it was one of the most beautiful scenes Rin ever saw. This time, yes it was still beautiful but there was something not complete.

“Okay, I will let you if you smile for me. Really, smile for me. I will miss it so much so I want you to smile today.”

Without even realizing, Haruka widened his smile. Rin planted a soft kiss on his lips before letting him go.

“Yes, now I think you can leave.”

“Thank you, Rin for allowing me to go to my kitchen.”

Before leaving, Haruka also planted another soft kiss on Rin’s lips.

“I will call you when everything is ready.”

Nodding, Rin looked after Haruka. Laying in the bed all alone he thought how his life would be without his precious Haru. How long had it been? Since they were together? Since they decided to live in the same house? Since they couldn’t sleep without each other? He didn’t feel well thinking about the distances.

As Rin was lost in thought, Haruka came back to the room carrying a tray with two plates.

“Breakfast is ready.”

“I could just come downstairs but this is much better.”

Sitting on the bed, they had their breakfast rather silently with the same thought in their minds. No more breakfasts together in bed.

Haruka brought the tray back and already started to wash while Rin was getting ready and coming downstairs to the kitchen. Feeling Rin’s tight embrace around his waist, Haruka turned his head with a smiling face. Receiving a tender kiss on his lips, his smile widened.

“You already got ready?”

“ Yeah… I have 4 hours left.”

“4 hours is just not enough, even forever’s not enough” thought Haruka but he smiled.

“Oh… Okay, then I should get ready as well.”

Rin held Haruka’s hands tightly.

“Haru… You know you don’t have to…”

“I know but I want to…”

“Okay then… I will wait here.”

Rin this time sat on the couch again being drown in his own thoughts. How many times did they fall asleep here? How many times did they find themselves in each other’s arms naked? Haruka’s silky skin. His warm breath on his chest. He felt like his heart was going to burst when he saw Haruka came downstairs.

“Should we leave?”

“Yes… We should, I guess.”

While Haruka was locking the door, Rin couldn’t help giving out a restless sigh. How many times had they kissed in front of that door? Their first kiss? He remembered it like yesterday. He was so nervous. Haruka was nervous. They were both shivering. He thought he was about to cry. He did. Then, Haruka kissed him. Then he melted into the kiss. His heart had never felt that warm. After that they had both lost each other in every corner of this house. So many memories. His eyes were again burning just like first time he had asked “Will you be mine?”.

“Rin, are you alright?”

Feeling Haruka’s hand in his, Rin returned to reality.

“Yes… Yes, I am. It is just… I remembered all the things we have shared in this house.”

“Oh… We have shared quite much, in that little time.”

Hearing a familiar voice, both boys returned their heads. It was Makoto’s.

“Oh has the time already come?”

“I guess, yeah…” replied Rin looking into Haruka’s eyes.

“I will come with you two.”

As they were all going to the train station Rin whispered to Makoto’s ear.

“Promise me.”

“About what?”

“Promise me… You will look after him. You will always be there to make him happy. You will help him to go on.”

“Rin… You are not breaking up.”

“I know… I tried to tell him before but he didn’t listen. I want him… To go on, no matter what. This means… If he finds someone… He should just…”

Rest of his words were stuck in his throat when Makoto smiled assuringly.

“Of course, Rin. If that’s what you want but you know he would never give up on you.”

“I won’t either… But still… He shouldn’t feel guilty if he thinks he finds someone… When I’m gone.”

Makoto sighed.

“Okay Rin. How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Will you do the same if you find that someone?”

“I won’t find that someone. I’m leaving that someone here in couple of hours.”

Hearing the whispers, Haruka threw a glare at them.

“It is rude to whisper like that when there’s a third person you know.”

Both boys chuckled then Rin pecked Haruka’s cheek.

“Sorry baby. Last reminders. From the lover to the best friend.”

Last. Normally, he would say something in his sarcastic tone. However, he couldn’t find any words. Was this really the last? He glanced at Rin, already in yearning. He wanted to walk with him. Go morning runs. Swim in the ocean then make love on the beach until the first lights of the morning hit their naked bodies. He held Rin’s hand instead and nodded lightly.

Finally, they arrived at the airport. Sousuke was also there, waiting for them.

“Hey Rin, are you ready?”

Rin glanced shortly at Haruka.

“I guess so… I will.”

They were all sitting together in the bar nearby the departure area. Sousuke was chatting with Makoto.

“I have 2 hours left.”

“Yeah.”

“These two would make a nice couple.”

Rin chuckled lightly to Haruka’s snort. He knew Haruka never really liked Sousuke but probably he was to blame. His Haru would never dislike anyone for no reason. His Haru. Could he remain his until the uncertain date he would return?

Without even realizing he found himself dragging Haruka to the restroom. He found himself pulling him in one of the cabin. He found himself kissing Haruka passionately. He realized when they both ran out of breath.

“Haru…”

“Rin…”

No further words were necessary. They needed each other. Before saying the last goodbye, they needed to feel their warmth. Their scents to be mixed. Their beings lost in each other’s eyes.

With shaky hands Rin reached for the hem of Haruka’s t-shirt. He felt like losing himself then Haruka’s hands guided him. While taking of the t-shirt, he felt Haruka’s smooth skin longer that usual. While taking of his pants, he hardly removed his lips from Haruka’s.

Then Haruka got rid of Rin’s clothes. He also couldn’t spare his hands from Rin’s body and his lips from Rin’s. Just when he was about to go down along Rin’s torso, Rin stopped him with a deep kiss.

“No…”

“Why?”

“Because I want to look into your eyes. Because I want to feel your lips on mine. Your arms around my neck. I want to hear your moans. I don’t want to miss even a moment. So no.”

Haruka felt his cheeks burning. And his eyes. He couldn’t cry. No.

Rin kissed Haruka. Softly. Deeply. He listened his soft moans while he was teasing his insides. He felt his arms around his neck. He felt the warmth radiating from his gorgeous body. He could cry. He wouldn’t mind. He was the one tor cry after all. But Haruka…

“Haru… Are you alright?”

“Just… Please… Go on…”

“But you are crying.”

“So are you.”

Haruka was right. He went on. He spared Haruka’s legs and lifted them sligtly up while positioning himself. He slowly buried himself into his heavenly sanctuary listening to the melodic moans escaping from Haruka’s lips.

“Tell me when you…”

“I am ready.”

Rin began to move. He kissed and sucked along Haruka’s neck. He placed kisses on wherever he could reach on his torso.

Haruka was moaning. Lowly. Louder. He was digging his nails lightly into Rin’s skin. He was feeling Rin deep. Deeper.

They were both crying. They were on the edge of the pleasure but neither could fight with the tears. As they reached their climaxes, they cried out each other’s names.

Panting heavily, they waited to collect their breaths. Then Haruka stopped Rin’s hand reaching for the toilet paper.

“Rin… No.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to let go of you until I return to the house and sit in the bathtub for hours. Alone.”

Rin hugged Haruka tightly. He didn’t want him to be alone. He didn’t want him to cry. He himself didn’t want to cry.

“Haru… I love you.”

“I love you,too. How much is left?”

Rin checked his watch.

“30 minutes.”

“Okay… Let’s get ready.”

They had made love countless times before. In countless places. Lasted countless minutes. However, this one was different. So sensual. They had reached so deep in each other’s souls. It became the seal making them one. Forever.

They got ready. They left the restroom holding each other’s hands.

Rin collected his bags. He kissed Sousuke and Makoto goodbye.

Haruka kissed him deeply.

“How much?”

“5 minutes.”

“You should go.”

“I know.”

Their last kiss.

Haruka remained looking after Rin. When he finally found the strength to turn his back and walk away he heard a familiar sound.

“Haru…”

Haruka turned his back with widened eyes.

“Rin… You should have been on the plane.”

Rin ran to him and kissed him lovingly.

“I know… But I couldn’t. I can’t without you. Now, we can reset the time, Nanase. Don’t you agree?”

Haruka kissed him back.

“I couldn’t agree more, Matsuoka. What do you want for lunch?”

“Mackerel.”

“Baka.”


End file.
